Archive:E/A Shadow Raptor
This build is used to clear the entire raptor cave (including the boss) in hard mode extremely fast(45 sec to 2 min). (Nerfed) Attributes and Skills prof=E/A earthma=12+1+3 shad=12 ener=3auraof concentrationformchargearmorintensitybattle standard of honorof superiority/build Variant prof=E/A earthma=12+1+3 shad=12 ener=3auraof concentrationformchargearmorintensityof superiorityescape/build Equipment * Max Armor blessed or radiant insignias are suggested * 20% enchant mod Usage * Enter Riven Earth from Rata Sum * Take the blessing and go to the cave * Enter the cave as far as possible without taking aggro * Cast Stoneflesh Aura and then cast Glyph of Concentration when the first raptor starts rushing you * Quickly grab the raptors and rush to the boss group * Before concentration runs out cast Shadow Form then click on the boss and cast 4>5>6>7>8 for massive damage to her to kill her quickly :* Note: If boss flees before she is dead chase her down quickly, if she does not die, you do :* Note: Make sure to auto-attack the boss once you Death's Charge to her to prevent her from running. * After boss is dead watch Shadow Form and cast it after it starts blinking * Recast 5>6>7 immediatly after Sliver Armor wears out the first time * Before Shadow Form dies cast Stoneflesh Aura :* Note: you should now only have 3-4 raptors (if any) left to kill * After Shadow Form dies use Death's Charge to gain health back quickly * Keep up Stoneflesh through the Glyph and use Sliver Armor on recharge, along with the buffs, to kill the few remaining raptors * Pick up loot and rezone :* Note: with Air of Superiority up there is a good chance you will be able to keep Shadow Form and Sliver Armor up with no downtime :* Final Note: This seems like a long series but it all goes through very quickly Variant Usage * Enter Riven Earth from Rata Sum * Immediately get the Asuran benefit * From the top of the hill, target Rekoff Broodmother as soon as possible. * As the first of the Nestlings are almost in your aggro bubble, cast Stoneflesh Aura, then Glyph of Concentration, in that order. * Go in a circle, starting direction to your left. Round up as many Nestlings as possible. * Around this time, Glyph of Concentration should start blinking to show it is about to run up. As soon as you see it blinking, cast Shadow Form. * Aggro Rekoff Broodmother's group. * Since Rekoff Broodmother is already targetted, cast Death's Charge, then Sliver Armor, Intensity, and Air of Superiority. * Make sure Rekoff Broodmother is the first one to die. :* Note: Rekoff Broodmother will run off as soon as her health takes a substantial amount of damage. The only way to counter this is to physically attack her with your weapon, whether it be a staff or axe. :* Note: After Rekoff has been killed, recast Shadow From, Sliver Armor, Intensity, and Air of Superiority. Air of superiority will recharge all of your skills at one point or another, as one of its Asuran Effects. * This build was designed to kill Rekoff Broodmother and a large amount of her Nestlings. The more you kill, the less damage you deal as a result of Sliver Armor. You most likely will not be able to kill all of the nestlings. It is advised that as soon as the population of your mob dies down to grab all of your drops quickly. Counters * Getting trapped * Not watching your enchantments * Not killing Broodmother before shadow form dies Variants * This build is hard to change as you need all of these to survive, however you can change out 1 of the buffs for a running skill or a hard damage dealer * Also, Elemental Lord can be swapped in, in place of EBSoH, if you do not have the skill, however EBSoH has 100%-700% extra damage over elemental lord * If you dont care about the 2-4 raptors left after the second shadow form/sliver armor you can switch out stoneflesh for Dark escape, and Deaths Charge for Air of superiority, for a faster, but less reliable run Notes This build can wipe the entire cave in less than a minute if you know what you are doing, if you dont it will still only take a minute or 2 * I am using this build at rank 2 vanguard and rank 6 sunspear, so this works basically with whatever rank you have. * Any Asuran over 5 is suggested for this build, as you can keep air up the entire time you are in combat, however, any rank will be good enough as you really only need it up for 1 recharge. Also, if you are running low on energy near end, you can grab and drop the jar of invigoration for a nice boost to finish off remaining raptors. * Walk outside rata sum and back in before you start so when you resign you start at the door instead of on the other side this will save alot of time even if you do use sweets See also Build:E/Me Raptor Farm 1 minute run - http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg193/joshthor/gw005-1.jpg Video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj5kIVfvJzY Video using Air of Superiority - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tngrwb9Qelc E/A Shadow Raptor